


No me dejes.

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry Steve, Divorce, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "¿Que?" Dijo Steve con los ojos abiertos "¿me estas engañando?" Pregunto sintiéndose un poco dolido."¿Espera.. que?" Danny miro a Steve un poco serio.





	No me dejes.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se ha creado gracias a Liza-chan2725 y a Conciencia.
> 
> Estando en el grupo McDanno y ver una pelea entre ellas dos me inspiro en esta historia, obviamente le di un toque más tragico.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten
> 
> Besos y abrazos, los amo

Era un día normal en el cuartel, todos estaban bromeando y pasándola muy bien. Sin embargo solo se necesitan decir las palabras equivocadas para que todo el buen ambiente tranquilo y relajado se vaya al caño.

Estaban bromeando los ocho en la sala de descanso y las bromas iban subiendo de tono, Danny sabe que probablemente debería de haberse ido o detenido el rumbo que estaba tomando toda la conversación.

"Lastima Daniel, tu solo tienes una polla que te satisfaga, no podrás probar esta grandiosidad que tengo por pene" dijo Adam riéndose.

"Uff... Cariño no me hace falta.. pollas a mi me sobran, tengo de donde elegir precioso" dijo guiñándole un ojo a Adam "pero podemos intentarlo algún día bebe" dijo Danny dándole un tono lujurioso y mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse.

"¿Que?" Dijo Steve con los ojos abiertos "¿me estas engañando?" Pregunto sintiéndose un poco dolido.

"¿Espera.. que?" Danny miro a Steve un poco serio.

"¿Como te atreves a hacerme esto Daniel? Yo confiaba en ti" reclamo el Seal.

"Steve... no te engaño" dijo confundido por la reacción del moreno.

"Tu acabas de decir que las pollas te sobraban y te insinuaste a Adam" dijo un poco furioso el comandante.

"Estaba bromeando bebe"

"No me llames así, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo, maldito infiel"

"Steve yo no te engaño, solo te tengo a ti"

"No, tu acabas de decir que yo no soy el único con quien estas acostándote"

"Steve eso no es verdad, solo estaba bromeando y tratando de ponerte celoso"

"Pues de broma en broma la verdad se asoma Daniel, ¿como pudiste traicionar esta familia?"

"Steve yo no he traicionada nada" hablo Danny un poco desesperado.

"¡¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!!" grito Steve.

"!!STEVE YO NO HICE NADA DE LO QUE TU PIENSAS, SOLAMENTE ME HE ACOSTADO CONTIGO¡¡"

"¡¡NO TE CREO!!" grito Steve no soportando esta horrible tensión "¡DE SEGURO NUESTROS HIJOS NO SON MÍOS!!"

"¡¡SON TUYOS STEVE!!"

"De seguro son del vecino"

"¡¡SON TUYOS JODER... EL VECINO TIENE 90 AÑOS STEVEN ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE ME ACOSTARÍA CON EL?!!"

"¡MENTIROSO, NI SIQUIERA SE PARECEN A MI!" Grito Steve, sintiéndose traicionado "¡¡DE SEGURO TE REÍAS DE MI CON EL VECINO, ¿DISFRUTASTE SER JODIDO POR UN ANCIANO?!!"

"¡¡SON TUYOS, YO NUNCA SERIA CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARTE, YO TE AMO, ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI, Y QUITATE DE LA CABEZA DE QUE ME ACOSTÉ CON EL VECINO!!"

Danny grito y los demás se quedaron callados observando la discusión de la pareja, Adam ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le dijo al rubio. Al parecer los esposos se olvidaron de que no estaban solos.

"Steve vamos, tienes que creerme que tu eres el único no tengo a nadie más"

"No Daniel, has roto nuestra confianza, yo ya no creo en ti"

"Vamos Steve, no seas así yo te amo"

"No podemos seguir así, quiero el divorcio y nuestras hijas se vienen conmigo, no quiero que un cualquiera las eduque" dijo Steve con desprecio.

"No nononono no puedes hacerme eso" dijo Danny entrando en desesperación.

"Yo puedo y lo haré"

"Steve, por favor tienes que creerme, nunca haría algo para dañarte"

"Pues lo hiciste y yo ya no te quiero cerca de mi y las niñas"

"Steve déjame demostrarte que estoy enamorado de ti, haré cualquier cosa" su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y Danny no creía que fuera a soportar esta perdida.

"No me interesa lo que hagas, mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo para que firmes los papeles"

"Vamos Steve... bebe... por favor n-no me dejes" su voz sonaba temblorosa y sus ojos se llenaban con lagrimas "se-sere más sumiso, d-dejare que me d-domines, P-puedes hacerme l-lo que q-quieras P-pero por favor n-no me d-dejes" dejó caer sus lagrimas sintiéndose impotente y estúpido.

"Ya no me interesa, mejor ve y has eso con el abogado, total puedes tener a quien tu quieras" le dijo Steve con voz fría y distante.

"Steve Nooo" grito Danny agarrando su brazo para evitar que se fuera.

"YA BASTA DANIEL" Grito Steve y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el rostro de Danny logrando que el rubio lo soltara "Déjame solo, yo ya no te quiero a mi lado, solo me produces asco y lastima" 

"L-lo siento..." susurro Danny mirando hacia el piso "Y-ya no te mo-molestare más" y rápidamente salio de la oficina, subiéndose al Cámaro y dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel todos miraban en shock todo lo que acababa de suceder, Adam se sentía como una escoria por haberse entrometido en una hermosa relación.

"Steve... "dijo Adam apenado.

"No es tu culpa Adam, tarde o temprano se iba a saber la clase de persona que era.... que es Danny" dijo Steve tristemente.

"Solo era una broma Steve, tu sabes que Danny seria incapaz de engañarte. No termines una relación que por un mal comentario y falta de atención arruinen el amor que ustedes dos se tienen"

"Callate Adam" Steve solo se alejó, pensando en lo que haría a continuación. 

Primeramente le llamo a su abogado para empezar el proceso de divorcio y solicitar la custodia completa de sus hijas, ahora que piensa en ellas realmente no quiere darles las noticias. Mejor dejará que Danny les explique lo que esta pasando pues esta seguro de que el rubio ya se encuentra con sus niñas explicándoles que probablemente ya no lo verán, estando solo en su oficina se permite llorar un momento por esta situación.

~~~~~~

Cuando Steve llegó a su casa fue recibido por sus dos hermosas princesas llorando y esa vista lo mato internamente, casi hace que cambie de opinión acerca del divorcio pero no es lo suficiente como para dar marcha atrás a todo los tramites. Se acerca a sus hijas y las abraza contra su pecho y les susurra palabras de amor.

"Papi..."

"Dime cariño"

"¿Ya no amas a Danno?"

"¿P-porque preguntas eso?" Steve no quería hablar acerca de su pareja, todavía le dolía mucho la situación.

"D-danno nos dijo que se iban a separar" la voz de su hija comenzó a temblar "¿e-es nuestra cu-culpa?"

"No, por supuesto que no, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada mi amor. Simplemente a veces los adultos tienen problemas y en muchas ocasiones es mejor separarse para evitar seguir lastimándose" dijo Steve con un nudo en la garganta.

"Danno ya no nos quiere" dijo su niña más pequeña.

"No digas eso bebe, Danno te ama desde lo más profundo de su corazón"

"¡¡ENTONCES ¿PORQUE SE VA?!!" Grito Sonia.

"Danno y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos y el tiene que irse, aunque Danno no pueda verte más, no quiere decir que no te quiera es solo que por la ley el ya no puede acercarse a ustedes" Steve sabe que esta siendo ridículo pero esta agradecido en que Danny entendiera que nunca volverá a ver a sus hijas "vamos a dormir princesas" Los tres se acuestan a dormir juntos, consolando sus destrozados corazones.

~~~~~

Danny llegó con el Juez sin defenderse de todo lo que Steve le acusa, el decidió no luchar porque sabe que su ex esposo podría meterlo en prisión si le dificultará todo el proceso de divorcio. Desde aquel día en el cuartel Danny se siente vació y solo, no podía ir a trabajar sabiendo que Steve lo odia y fue a causa de su gran estupidez. Renuncio a 5-0 porque la confianza se había roto entre ellos, al día siguiente dejo su renuncia y se disculpo con Adam asegurándose de que al Japones le quedara claro que nada de lo que paso fue su culpa.

Steve había tratado de seguir adelante y trato de ser fuerte para sus hijas, sin embargo siente que a fracasado totalmente. Han pasado 15 meses desde que se divorcio y alejo a Danny de sus vidas, se siente tan miserable; en los primeros tres meses recapacito y miro la grabación de ese día y llegó a la conclusión de que sobre reacciono y hecho a perder diez años de relación. Se sintió tan mal que empezó a buscar a Danny para pedirle perdón y hacerlo parte de sus vidas nuevamente, pero no contó con que su rubio desapareciera de Hawaii. 

El sabe por medio de Grace que su ex pareja ha sufrido mucho y que ya no es el mismo, le ha insistido tanto que le diga donde se esconde el más bajo pero su hija adoptiva no se lo dirá. Por lo tanto le rogó a Kamekona que le averiguara en donde se esconde el rubio, pasaron las semanas y Steve se estaba desesperando por no obtener noticia alguna y cuando se cumplieron los dieciocho meses de estar separados recibió una llamada de Flippa que le decía que podía encontrar a Danny en la costa norte.

En cuanto obtuvo la información llevó a sus hijas con Kono y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al lugar que Flippa le dijo que podía encontrar a su hermoso compañero, una hora después llegó a la costa norte y camino durante quince minutos y a lo lejos pudo observar una solitaria figura que se encontraba en las grandes piedras, Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta ver a su amado Danno que miraba el atardecer.

"Danno...." susurro Steve, temiendo espantar a su ex.

Danny volteo a ver a Steve cuando escucho su nombre, en cuanto lo vio sintió que su corazón se rompía al recordar lo que vivió con el. Para evitar llorar volvió a mirar el atardecer ignorando la presencia del Seal.

"Danny... Cariño..." Steve quería llorar al ver a su amor todo roto y aparentemente enfermo "Lo siento bebe"

"Esta bien... es mi culpa" hablo lentamente el rubio.

"No.. no lo es"

"Pronto todo estará bien" susurro Danny sonriendo levemente y dejando que un par de lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos "D-dale esto a las niñas" sacó unas cartas y se las dio a Steve.

"¿Danny? ¿P-por que dices eso?¿porque me das esto?" Pregunto el Seal empezando asustarse.

"N-no te quiero molestar más, no merezco ser feliz y solo causo problemas a las personas que amo" Danny se recargo en las piedras empezando a cerrar sus ojos.

"Danny.... no eres una molestia y por supuesto que mereces la felicidad" hablo Steve apresuradamente y desesperado ante lo que el rubio le decía.

"Dile a las niñas que las amo y que siempre las amare" susurro Danny.

"D-diles tu mismo Danno... vuelve conmigo"

"No.. puedo.. s-solo te... causare.. dolor..." Danny empezaba a batallar para respirar "se.. f-feliz... n-nunca.... d-deje de... a-amarte..."

"¿Danno?" Steve vio como el pecho de Danny ya no se movía y rápidamente llamo a emergencias pidiendo una ambulancia "no no no no... no me hagas esto Danno.. no te mueras por favor" sus lagrimas empañaban su visión.

Movió el cuerpo de Danny para empezar a darle RCP y encontró un par de botes vacíos de medicamento. Estaba entrando en pánico al ver que su amigo no respondía, no podía creer que Danny se suicidara, el rubio se dio por vencido y lo abandono como todas las personas suelen hacer. 

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, trataron de revivirlo pero todo lo que hicieron fue en vano, su Danno dejo este mundo abandonándolo a el y a sus bellas hijas. Steve estaba dolido por toda la situación que no quería vivir sin su ex esposo pero no podía dejar solas a sus pequeñas, que son lo más cercano que tendrá de su compañero.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Se aceptan sugerencias. :)


End file.
